


【瞳耀】心病还须心药医

by yaowanzi7



Category: S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, SCI, sci谜案集, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaowanzi7/pseuds/yaowanzi7
Summary: ♥ 不负责的车，因为没写出俘虏，所以补偿一下你们♥ ooc 怪我♥ 公孙大姐亲情出演♥ 白色儿有点丧心病狂？♥ 展博士很无辜♥ 因为是车，所以请放过细节和文笔！





	【瞳耀】心病还须心药医

白磬堂好像发现了弟弟的一个不为人知的秘密，她有些难以启齿，但又不能不管，于是找来了自己的法医男友，想商讨一下该如何解决。

法医男友听后十分惊诧，再三确认后，又跟着她去了弟弟的房间勘察了一番，似乎也觉得事情有些棘手。

女友的弟弟实际上是自己的上司，这层关系说亲也亲，说难做也难做，尤其是这种关乎于男人尊严的事情。

但白磬堂是谁？他如果不管的话，下场可能比被上司开除还要严重一些？况且这也是身为下属和姐夫对待上司和弟弟的关爱与责任。

于是公孙哲拿起了电话，打给了一位以前曾一起学过医疗知识的同学，据说现在他是全港最著名的心理医生。

对方很快便接起了电话，并且语气十分友好，他在心里点了点头，没错还是那个温文尔雅的心理学博士。

“您好，公孙吗？”对方温润的声音，传入了他的耳中。

“啊对……那个展博士？我有件事想找你帮忙……”公孙哲拿着手机在窗前转了一圈，有些不自然的咳了咳，双眼透过窗看向干净的公路，尽管不是高峰期，依旧车水马龙川流不息。

“哦？什么事你说。”展耀话语简洁，透着真诚。

“……我的一个朋友遇上了一些麻烦，所以想请你这专业的心理医生，去鉴定一下他属于心理问题还是……生理问题……”公孙的声音有些不自然，依靠在窗边，视线依旧跟随着那些车辆来来回回的动着。

“唔……就是说你的朋友现在可能因为心理问题产生了生理上的一些疾病？”公孙听到展耀那边有翻动纸张的声音，他似乎立刻就能想象出，那个一脸温和的男人此刻的神情与动作。

展耀上学时就是一颗明星般的存在，就连自己这两耳不闻窗外事的人，都对他有不少耳闻，并且全是褒义，天资卓越、得天独厚、斯文温雅、和善英俊……大概所有美好的词汇都能形容在他身上，公孙将视线移动到书桌上摆着的相框，里面是白磬堂拉着他照的唯一一张相片。

“可以这么说，具体病情我也并不太了解，你知道的，对于一个男人来说，这种事总不好被别人知道，所以就想私下找你治疗一下。”公孙的嘴角难得的翘起了一抹笑，照片中的白磬堂笑的更甜。

“好，现在是二点十分，我三点之后有空，请问你朋友的时间充裕吗？”展耀停下了翻阅纸张的动作，说道。

公孙哲自然明白展耀有多忙，即便是提前约定也要等个两三天也许才会有个空档期，于是“不用这么急，你有什么事，先忙你的就好。”

“哦不是，恰好下午有个心理学讲座，不巧老师突然生病了，只好延期，这也算是我和你那位朋友的一种缘分？”展耀轻笑了一声，“我等着你电话？”

“好！”

公孙挂断电话后，立刻联系白磬堂，尽管白羽瞳的服从性并不强，却对他唯一的姐姐言听计从，满脸不愿的听从了安排，去见一个很有名的心理学家，还不说因为什么原因？

难道自己看起来像是一个心理变态吗？听到敲门声的白羽瞳在心里强烈的腹诽，并且决定不管对方是谁，他都要给他点颜色看看，心理医生？好笑，心理医生才是变态吧？

展耀站在一栋华丽的别墅门外，不疾不徐的敲了大概十几下，门锁才有开动的声响，他习惯性的挑了一下眉，站在眼前的男子，看起来有些急躁，火气不小，身体强壮神采飞扬，不像是会在外受欺负的角色，按照资料和家庭背景来看，也不是个缺少亲情的可怜鬼，他随着对方向屋内走，除了第一眼，对方微微愣仲了一下，似乎在没有多余的表情留给他。

“你好，我叫展耀，是一名心理学家，此次前来……白先生，请你尊重一下我？”展耀说到一半停了下来，看着白羽瞳的表现，有些无奈。

“我这不是在听？”白羽瞳不以为意。

“如果您此刻能把耳机拿开的话，我相信您的确是在听我说话。”展耀将手里的包放在了沙发上。

白羽瞳正躺在主沙发上，两腿相叠，头戴耳机闭目养神。

“真烦。”他猛的坐了起来，移动到离展耀最近的地方，“你直接说，他们让你来给我看什么病？我有什么心理问题？”

“怎么？您自己不知道吗？”展耀微微瞪大了双眼，有些诧异，但还是将包里的纸张拿了出来递给他。

“疑似不举？性功能障碍？心理因素导致无法勃起？SHIT！”白羽瞳每念一个词都会提高一点声量，直到最后一个脏字是用吼的。

“请冷静一些，这在医学上来发病率还不算低，由于心理因素导致的生理机能下降，或者倒退，没关系的，只要我们找到缘由，就能……嗯？”展耀一本正经的讲述着他所认为很具有说服力的专业知识，但眼前突然凑近的脸是什么情况？

展耀有些不自在的用手推开了白羽瞳越凑越近的身体，站了起来，“我有些口渴，有没有水可以……唔！”

他此刻正背对着白羽瞳，本来试图缓解刚刚的尴尬，却没想到臀部竟被一直有力的手毫不掩盖的掐住，他本来就漂亮的眼睛似乎要瞪大到极限般的，身体有些僵硬，双手不知该放在哪，甚至脸颊都有些发烫，它不禁严声呵斥“白先生？请你尊重些！”

“尊重？”白羽瞳坐在茶几上，将展耀卡在自己的双腿与沙发之间，大手一边充满色情的揉捏着他的臀部，一边调笑，“你拿着一堆乱七八糟的资料，说老子不举，还让我尊重你一些？”

展耀本就皮薄，被白羽瞳这一戏弄更加羞赧，弯腰去掰白羽瞳卡住自己的腿，但那腿力十分强劲，他有些气恼的看着白羽瞳。

“怎么？你不想试试自己的治疗结果吗？你的不举病人。”白羽瞳将不举两个字加重语气，“你一出马，病人看到你，下面立马就硬了起来，这也算你在医学上的另类造诣了？可不是一般医生能比拟的。”

展耀看着白羽瞳站了起来，一把将他推到沙发上，对方甚至更过分的拉起他的手摸向那个已然勃起的地方。

“感受到它对你的热情了吗？展医生？”白羽瞳按着展耀的手，在自己的下体上揉搓了几下。

“白羽瞳！你别太过分！”展耀的脸已然被驼红侵占，他微颤的睫毛，和漆黑犹如曜石般的眸子，令白羽瞳的下体更大了一圈。

别墅有三层高，第二层只有一间卧室，展耀被白羽瞳半拖半抱的拉进了那间温柔乡，纯白的屋子像是他主人的名字，基本上没有异色。

柔软的大床，他被推倒在上面才知道，原来那是一张水床，他不禁腹诽，白羽瞳的恶趣味，有无暇在估计其他，衣服早被对方脱光，浑身上下都透着红晕，白羽瞳似乎并不想给他一点拒绝的机会，强势的进攻让他无法招架。

展耀的身体本就白皙，被洁白床单衬的竟有股子色情的诱惑，白羽瞳拉开他的双腿，居高临下的看着，双眼有些迷茫的展耀，勃起的下体在他大腿内侧磨蹭着，“展医生，我的病严重吗？”

“唔……白……白羽瞳……你……你这个混蛋！”展耀抽动大腿想离开对方的桎梏，却没有丝毫作用，只能看着自己的脚踝在对方的手里握着。

“展医生，你的身体可真是漂亮极了，就是太瘦了，平时肯定缺乏锻炼。”白羽瞳低头，从他锁骨处向下舔着，一口咬住了一边的乳首，用牙齿研磨着，听到上方泄露出的呻吟声，他戏谑的声音再次响起“这小身板，不知道经得住我几次操？”

“你……唔……住……住口……啊啊……”展耀伸手胡乱拍打着白羽瞳，身体里不知什么火种不断的蔓延着，这种陌生的情绪，让他觉得很可怕，好似前面就是一个深不见底的悬崖，白羽瞳拉着他不断向下，不断向下。

白羽瞳的唇咬住了另一边的乳尖，用舌头舔弄着，故意发出了吸吮声“香港最著名的心理学家展耀，一直以温文尔雅的外表和善良体贴的性格世面，的确很美味。”

展耀被羞的连忙闭上了双眼，用手臂盖住了眼，“别说……闭嘴……唔嗯……”

“叫的真好听，我越说你越爽吧？这里都立起来，顶着我了。”白羽瞳用腿蹭了蹭展耀的勃起物，话语中满是笑意“男人都是欲望的动物，尽管你长了一张禁欲的脸，也是个闷骚类型的。”

“白羽瞳，你……”展耀实在受不住对方的言语攻击，生理泪水将眼角润湿。

手指插入到展耀的口中，搅弄着他的舌头，拉出一条透明的液体，他一路向下来到后穴口，此时那里正紧闭大门，似乎散发着禁止入内的信号。

第一根手指插入时，干涩异常，白羽瞳越发兴奋，“展医生，看来你是第一次？”

“展医生，我会把你操爽，好让你回去跟他们有个交代。”

“展医生，你里面真热，我的手指都要热化了。”

“展医……”

“闭嘴闭嘴！白羽瞳……呜呜……别……别说了……”展耀终于忍不住，哭喊了出来，后穴已经填入了三根手指，一出一进还带着淫靡的水渍声。

“哟，生气了？”白羽瞳低头吻住他的唇，温柔的和刚刚那个恶劣的流氓好似并非一人，他的吻安抚了展耀剧烈起伏的心跳，带着他的舌缠绵着。

在后穴里的手继续抽插着，另一只手揉着他的臀瓣，力气大的留下了红指痕。

白羽瞳缓慢地进入，及其的照顾展耀的状态，进攻的力度配合着展耀的表情，完全插到底的瞬间，两人均是一叹。

“舒服吗？展医生？”白羽瞳将展耀的双腿扛在肩上，低下头，看着他迷离的双眸，黑的璀璨，睫毛抖得像是跌落的蝴蝶。

展耀的柔韧性很好，尽管如此霸道的姿势他也没显现出多难受，白羽瞳缓缓地动着腰，“宝贝儿，我要操哭你。”

展耀看着白羽瞳，汗珠掉落到他的脸上，后穴开始酥麻起来，白羽瞳突然发力的撞击，他被顶的不断向上，水床也随着两人的动作，发出海浪的声音，甚至起到了推动的作用，白羽瞳似乎根本不非什么力气，就能把他操的双腿发软。

他抓着床单，难耐的咬着下唇，后穴传来的感觉，既陌生又快活，充满了未知的神秘感，引诱着他不断地向悬崖跳入。

“还要把你操射，才行。”白羽瞳拉开展耀的双腿，抓着他的腰部将他拉起，撞击了几下后，猛地将他的身体就着相结合的姿势，转了一个圈，面朝下的跪在了水床上。

展耀猛地惊叫出声，还未发出抗议，白羽瞳按着他的腰部大力操干着他的后穴，水床不堪他的势力，不断的推动着两人的身体。

展耀抓着床单的手越加紧实，甚至低头咬住了床单，也无法阻止流泻而出的呻吟声。

“白……白羽瞳……不……不要了……”他的声音只能断断续续的发出，白羽瞳故意抓着他的下体，膨胀的海绵体在对方手里不断的硬，液体无法冲破而出，他难受的咬着床单，张口求饶“给……给我……求……呜呜……”

白羽瞳听着他的哭声，下体越发的涨大了，甚至塞满了展耀的后穴，摩擦着内壁的热度不断攀升。

“给你什么？”白羽瞳低头咬着他的耳朵，故意又动了下握着他下体的手，展耀发出一声呻吟。

“呜……白……给……给我……别……别折磨……我……”展耀摇着头，嘴里胡乱的讨饶着。

“看你这么可怜，就给你吧。”白羽瞳吻着他的肩胛骨，放了手的同时，精液也喷入了他的后穴里，灼烫的液体充斥了展耀的内部，他有些受不住的惊叫了出来，身体随着颤抖了几下。

白羽瞳看着已经昏过去的展耀，低下头吻着他的侧脸，“是你把我治好的，以后只需让我操。”

他又吻了几下展耀的后背，“当然，我也只操你。”

《完》


End file.
